The First Battle
by xScottx
Summary: Ramza and party fight Duke Goltanna's men, while Delita kidnaps the princess. The first scene/battle in fft. OneShot!


_**Authors Note; **_This is the first scene/battle/part in final fantasy tatics the lions war. Review and tell me how I did, point out mistakes or what ever.

I'm trying a different approach on my writing style.

* * *

_Sword in hand, a warrior clutches stone to breast_

_In sword etched he his fading memories_

_In stone, his tempered skill_

_By sword attested, by stone revealed_

_Their tale can now be told._

Princess Ovelia kneels and prays inside Orbonne monastery. She is alone in the altar while a female knight and an Elder man in holy robes look after her.

"O Father," She whispers, tears in her eyes. "Abandon not your wayward children of Ivalice, but deliver us from our sins, that we might know salvation.

The knight steps forward, "Lady Ovelia, it is time."

Still kneeling the princess answers, "I'll not be much longer, Agrias.

"Your escort has already arrived, Majesty." The knight, Agrias argued.

The elder man stepped forward. "Please, heed the good lady's words, Your Highness. You must hurry."

Suddenly three men burst through the front doors. A swordsman who is clearly the leader of the three steps forward, "Still in here, are you?" He demands. "It's been the better part of an hour!" He is garbed in black armor.

"Gaffarion, you forget yourself, ser!" Agrias reprimands harshly, "You are in presence of the princess!"

The two men behind Gaffgarion, the swordsman, kneel instantly. The man called Gaffgarion remains standing but bows his head slightly.

"Mayhap bowed heads would less offend." He shoots back, irritated. "You would do well to waste time on idle pleasantries."

Agrias face flushes in anger, "I see even the noble Order of the Northern Sky cannot rid itself of vulgar knaves."

"A guard captain in these rain-sodden hinter lands ought not expect chivalry." He mocks, amused. "We are in the employ of the Order, not of it. Our pay does not cover trite courtesies to the likes of you."

"Guard your tongue!"

Ovelia stands, "Enough." She stops them from continuing. "Let us be on our way."

The two men behind their leader Gaffgarion rise as Ovelia walks to the elder robed man.

"Let thy father watch over you, child." The elder man murmurs kindly.

"And you, Simon." The princess returns.

_**Boom**_

Lightening flashes from outside, before an injured female knight enters the church. She limps towards the Princess before the elder man-- Simon, rushes to her aid. Blood stains his robes.

Gratefully the knight leans onto Simon, "Milady! The enemy is upon us!"

"Duke Goltanna's men?" Simon asks.

Agrias hurriedly rushes outside without a moment's hesitation, while Gaffgarion addresses his men.

"We are paid for this. Time to earn our keep. What is it, Ramza? You above getting paid to do a job?"

"I'm a knight no longer." The squire, Ramza answers. "Just another sellsword."

Gaffgarion nods, "Right then, Ramza, Ladd. To battle!"

Hurriedly they rush outside to follow Agrias and do battle.

"Deliver us, O Lord…" Princess Ovelia whispers after they left.

Agrias and her knights stand before the host of enemy knights when they reach them.

"They bear the crest of the Black Lion…" Agrias says aloud, mostly to herself. "Duke Goltanna must be mad! Does he mean to start a war?"

"You there, wench!" Shouts the enemy knight. "You cannot hope to defeat us! You will surrender the princess! If not…Well, I would hate to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours."

"A head-on assault." Gaffgarion laughs. "These swords of Goltanna… lackwits on and all."

"In that case, we should be able to handle this without you, Gaffgarion." Agrias states, still angry.

He shrugs, "Mayhap you could, but there's no money to be made in that! Ladd! Ramza! With me!"

Hisses of steel could be hard while they drew their blades.

"Kill them all!"Gaffgarion shouts to his men. "Leave no man standing!"

"You would have us slaughter them?" Agrias states, appalled. "Are you mad? Kill them here and you'll have played into Duke Goltanna's hands! We need only to put them to rout!"

"I find dead men rout more easily." He shrugs before charging into battle, everyone else following suit.

Rain pours downs on them. Thunder strikes somewhere nearby.

"Shadowblade!" Gaffgarion shouts before a dark red beam of light comes up from above the ground, piercing and instantly killing a nearby knight.

Ramza releases a yell before striking at the nearest enemy, an archer. His delicately sharp blade cleanly cuts the archers arm off, blood spraying from the stump. The arm drops to the ground, crossbow still clutched tightly. Ramza ignores the blood staining his features and cuts the other arm that was drawing a dagger before going for the kill.

The head barley touches the ground before he goes after the another nearby enemy, a chemist. His sword effortlessly piercing through her heart. He blinks, revulsion on his blood stained face when he still sees the enemies heart stuck on his blade but he doesn't waste time and turns around looking for another nearby foe but all are dead.

He walks over to the knight _Alicia_ he thinks is her name and hands her his last potion. She looks at him strangely before chugging the nasty concoction down. Her skin already knitting its self together almost immediately, she was the only one injured.

"Thanks." She tells him kindly.

Ramza shrugs a light blush spreading across his face.

"Everyone alright?" Agrias yells, looking around before Ramza or Alicia can say anything else.

A loud high pitch scream pierces the sky before anyone can reply.

Ramza already starts running full speed towards Monastery. "The Princess!" He shouts back to his comrades'. Agrias is hot on his heels instantly.

The two of them burst through the doors to see an unconscious Simon on the floor and no princess to be found. They rush full-speed towards the back entrance but they're too late, all they can see is a blurry yellow shape in the distance…

* * *

_**Authors Note; **_Again; I wanted to try a different approach to my writing style (if you couldn't tell) so eh review and tell me how it was… I don't like it much. It was also my first time at a battle scene (I know it's so small)

I also added my own little things and left a few things out if you couldn't tell.


End file.
